


I Want to Break You

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e01 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be, Season/Series 07, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Instead of Daryl going back to the Sanctuary with the Saviors, Rick goes in his place.





	1. Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i probably should be working on my other fics but this helps my writer's block (believe it or not.) also these chapters will be ficlet length , so therefore it won't be strenuous.

“Rise and fucking shine, Rick!” Negan hollered from the other side of the door. “You’re lucky that I don’t get Dwight to put some shit on repeat for ya. In fact I’m doin’ the exact opposite today and I’m gonna have you live like a king! So then you can see what it would be like if you gave in.”

 

One goddamn week had gone by and Rick didn’t even visibly break once. Negan was impressed because most people broke after a few days in “the hole.” Even when Negan was downright cruel, Rick didn’t show any emotions, didn’t shed a single tear and didn’t ask to go home. This wasn’t at all what Negan wanted to happen. It happened to be the exact opposite and it rattled his fucking bones. What was it going to take for Rick to break? Not only that but what would it take for Rick to become apart of the Saviors?

   
  


Negan almost took Rick’s dirty boyfriend, Daryl, though of course Rick begged to be taken in his place. Go figure that Rick would be a goddamn martyr and therefore cementing how much of a hero he was in everyone’s eyes. When the reality happened to be that Rick was cocky about his position in his own community, in the new world. Which is precisely why he lost two of his own right in front of his very eyes. All of that cockiness bit him in the ass and now he was stinking up a tight space, alone and pathetic. And more importantly afraid.  Whether he’d like to admit that to Negan or not.

   
  


Seeming as Rick wasn’t answering back, Negan unlocked and opened the door to reveal Rick was sitting upright and blank faced. He briefly acknowledged that Negan was there, went back to staring at nothing and twiddled his thumbs. Rick’s body was covered in grime (ironically) and smelled so putrid that Negan felt like he could gag any moment. Airing out the room was of utmost importance, so he made sure to radio that no one was to close the door once he left with Rick.  

   
  


Rather than asking if Rick wanted to get up and get started on his fucking day - Negan ordered him to. He wasn’t about to waste precious moments of his life arguing with Rick the prick. No fucking sir.

   
  


Normally he’d either get a flat out “no” as a response or Rick wouldn’t move from where he was. This time Rick actually got up and exited the room without looking like he was going to bolt and asked Negan where they were going.  Negan noticed how even when he smelled disgusting and looked like he’d been rolling around in garbage - Rick was still stunning. How the fuck was it possible to look like that?

 

“We’re goin’ to all sorts of places today, prick. I’ll be showing you what the life of a fucking king looks like! And I gotta say that your life back at home seems pretty boring. Aside from that hot samurai girlfriend of yours. If she was up for it I’d suggest a threesome between us. That’d be somethin’ now wouldn’t it? I’d have you - “

   
  


“Please, can you shut the hell up for one minute and get to the point?”

   
  


__That sassy fucking mouth._ _

_  
  
_

Negan scoffed and feigned dismay. “That hurts my feelings y’know? I mean here I am trying to suggest a good time and you act like I’m just runnin’ my mouth.”

   
  


“You are,” Rick responded plainly and with a hint of irritation. “It’s all you fuckin’ do and by the way there’s no point taking me on this tour. I’ll never join the Saviors. I’ll never say that I’m you.”  
  


 

An eerie smile spread across Negan’s face. “Never say never.”

 


	2. The Tour

“We can’t exactly have you walking around in those unflattering boxers. So we’re headed to my room where all the magic happens.” Negan winked at Rick suggestively but didn’t even get an eye roll in return.  “Y’know I expected at least some response to that comment.”

 

  
  
Rick’s face remained stoic and he just shrugged. “Sorry to disappoint.”

 

 

“I don’t fucking think you’re sorry. What you want is for me to stop trying to convince you that we’re the right side to be on. Not your little misfit brigade and that future serial killer of a son you got.  In all honesty my money’s on him and maybe your girlfriend. Though somethin’ tells me that she would crack if you died. Some people are only so strong until you bring their worst nightmare to life.”

 

 

“Are you done?”

 

 

He stopped both him and Rick in the middle of the hallway and people were watching earnestly.  “Not even fucking close. So curb the attitude and then maybe I’ll be a lot nicer than I have been. “

 

 

“If this is you bein’ nice then I’d rather you be an asshole.” Rick stared him down with utmost intensity.

 

 

“Alright! I can totally be an asshole if that’s what you’re into? Didn’t know we had a masochist in the house but I ain’t judging.  I’m into all sorts of things myself.”

 

 

The way Rick’s cheeks became a light shade of pink was indication that he knew what that meant. Maybe even that he liked the idea of a good rough fuck. God knows Negan’s thought about splitting Rick open.

 

 

They eventually made their way to Negan’s room and he unlocked the door with his key. Negan knew that Rick wouldn’t bother trying to make a break for it. Especially not when any Savior would make sure to stop him and bring him right back to the room. Still, Negan kept looking behind him to make sure Rick was still standing there in his underwear. He pushed the door open, gestured for Rick to enter first and followed behind him closely. The way Rick shivered when he touched his shoulder was worth a growl.

 

 

Negan shifted through the laundry, found a pair of briefs that would likely be a bit tight on Rick and tossed them over. "Put that shit on and then I'll give you your ratty clothes back."

 

 

"I can put the clothes back on without underwear if I have to. I refuse to wear yours."  Rick glared and purposefully dropped the briefs to the floor. "Besides you're a lot skinnier than me so would I really fit into those?"

 

 

"True, your ass...ets might not be compatible with my clothes.  So you put those ratty ass jeans back on and those really outdated boots. "

 

 

The glare that Rick shot in his direction was enough to make him howl with laughter.  Negan's laughter came to a halt when Rick's fingers dipped into his underwear to pull them down.  His eyes didn't avert elsewhere because he was full of curiosity. Unless Rick told him to look away - he wasn't going to. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the light voyeurism Negan guided Rick to the wives’ room for some much needed down-time.

 

All of the wives were scattered about and didn’t have a care in the world about Rick being there. Aside from Frankie and Sherry who seemed amused by his presence.

 

Frankie was the first to approach them with a wine glass in her hand. She wasn’t plastered, at least not this time, so she was making decent conversation with Rick. It shocked Negan to see Rick not be an asshole but then he remembered he wasn’t like that with everyone. That it was mainly him.  

 

“You seem like such a sweetheart, now I get why Negan talks about you so much. He’s like a broken record sometimes.” Frankie giggled in a soft way and touched Rick’s curls like she couldn’t help herself.

 

Eventually Sherry made her way over after Frankie went to sit down again, she seemed a bit more tipsy and kept touching Rick’s shoulder.

 

“How you liking the tour, Rick?” Sherry asked, her eyes directly on Rick. “I mean there’s only so much to see around here. And unless I’ve missed the memo - you’re a prisoner.”

 

Rick glanced at Negan with a less than friendly look. “The tour’s been okay and right now you’re making it more bearable for me. How do you deal?”

 

“I’d reveal my secrets but ...”

 

I’m not the bad guy.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m the worst husband alive.  Not like I don’t treat everyone good around here and make sure you’re all taken care of. “

 

“I never said you treated us bad or abused us for that matter. But you gotta stop pretending that we’re here for you.” Sherry spoke lowly before leaving the room entirely.

 

They didn’t linger long in the room after Sherry’s comment. Negan didn’t want to make things more uncomfortable…for himself. Normally he wouldn’t take it to heart but Sherry always hit him in the right spots. She knew precisely what would bother him and it was fucking irritating.

 

Negan couldn’t have Rick see him weak, he just couldn’t.

 


	3. Bigger Fish to Fry

Meeting anyone who was apart of the Saviors was the last thing on Rick's list of things he'd like to do.   Still Negan managed to push him into conversations in the guise of _"a tour."_

 

Mostly everyone in Negan's community looked miserable or menacing one way or another.  The wives stuck around because they didn't seem like the types to go off on their own.  And Rick doubted that Negan let people leave so simply. 

 

 

Unless he was wrong about the way he saw Negan, which wasn't all that likely. 

 

 

First Negan introduced Rick to a pale blonde with freckles, her name was Laura and she seemed important.  

 

 

  
"Got a new play thing, boss? Or is he just a prisoner from that little community that fucked up the outpost?" Laura questioned nonchalantly as she eyed Rick like he was a slice of cake.  "C'mon you know how much I love the gossip."

 

 

Negan smirked at her comments and gave Rick a look he couldn't decipher. "This prick is a prisoner for the most part. If he'd let me then I'd give him a good time but he's got a stick up his ass. Just not mine."

 

 

"He does look a bit wound up. What'd you do to him?  Make Dwight put on some annoying ass music on repeat?"

 

 

"Nah.  Too goddamn easy if you ask me and a waste of time."

 

 

As Negan babbled with the blonde, he saw another woman make their way over to him. This one had short dark hair, brown skin and a lean figure. She looked loyal and those were the people to watch out for.   The ones who would scratch, claw and kill for their leader without any hesitation. 

 

 

The way Negan addressed her right away suggested that they were close.  Which was interested because Rick didn't take Negan for the type to give a fuck about remembering names. In fact, he looked like the type of person who would give people dumb ass nicknames. Not because he enjoyed the personal aspect to that but due to him forgetting people.  

 

 

"Arat, do you have anything to report ? " Negan's voice wasn't overly serious or flippant either.

 

 

"No sir, I don't. Mainly it's the same idiots causing small problems as usual. Jared and Davey more specifically. Do you want me to handle them?" Arat's face was stoic and her body language showed a lack of vulnerability. 

 

 

"Those two are always up to some fucking shit.  So I'm definitely not surprised but I don't need anything done with that right now. Got way bigger fish to fry."

 

 

_I'm obviously the fish._

 

 

Soon as Arat was dismissed, Laura left alongside her and Rick saw her hand grab Arat's ass playfully.  Rick shook it off and went back to focusing on Negan who was just staring at him.  Being put on the spot like that wasn't an enjoyable experience for Rick.  Even though he was a leader and had been a cop in his former life -  he still dreaded being center of attention.  That was something Shane always teased him about before. How he was so shy about the tiniest things, yet he could be commanding when doing his job.  

 

 

The older man made an obscene gesture, likely to get under his skin,  though Rick didn't bother taking the bait. Instead he asked where they were headed next and if he could go back to the room.

 

 

"Sorry, Rick. I definitely ain't done trying to convince you that there's a lot of perks to all this.  A lot more than you'd get back in that community of yours.  Things  I know you want but won't admit to yourself." Negan's voice was silky and made the hairs on Rick's skin stand up.  

 

 

Rick knew he had no choice so he carried on with Negan's supposed tour. The very one that wouldn't make him change his goddamn mind about anything. 

 

 


	4. Attempt

 

Leading Rick back to his bedroom was already planned. 

 

Negan knew it was basically him playing mind games with the man, that it could be seen as him being an asshole, but it could play how he wanted it to.  That was if Rick wasn't as stubborn as he appeared and seemed to be. 

 

Normally this wasn't a tactic that Negan ever had to pull with anyone that joined his Saviors.  All a person needed to see was the living quarters, the food, the perks and that swayed them enough.  They were practically getting on their knees the moment they realized what was possible. No dicking down required.  Where as with Rick he didn't seem to give two fucks about the perks.  He would rather go back to Alexandria, starve and die before he joined the Sanctuary. 

 

There was a certain nervousness filling the room as Rick sat down on the couch opposite to Negan. Almost like he thought he would be threatened or forced to join him.  While that was something Negan could do - he wasn't going to.  He wanted Rick to want it and if Negan was being honest, he wanted Rick to be with him.  Negan could tell the attraction and sexual tension wasn't in his head.  The problem was Rick despised what he stood for, how he got shit done and the fact that he was crippling Alexandria and the other communities. 

 

Though what Rick saw as crippling, Negan saw as making shit better for everyone one way or another. 

 

Even in the old world there was always a price to be paid for safety.  And it wasn't just people that folks needed to worry about now - it was the dead.  The ones who didn't give a shit what you had or if you traded with others.  So Negan saw it was a win-win in regards to taking half of everyone's shit in exchange for protection. Where as Rick saw it like he was being punished or being set back. 

 

Negan poured Rick some of the liquor from the decanter on the coffee table.  "What'd you think of the tour?"

 

Of course Rick couldn't help himself and scoffed as if it was the most disgusting experience of his life.  "I think it's pathetic that you think I'd abandon my family just to live here."

 

"What you think of as abandoning, I think of as upgrading and building a different life. You could bring the kids here and even that hot girlfriend of yours.  The more the merrier!  I can tell she'd be a good fucking soldier and that bad ass son of yours too.  Then you could become something else entirely for me."

 

Holding back laughter as Rick twitched and blushed at the implication was almost impossible. Still, Negan maintained a level of seriousness that a man like Rick would appreciate. 

 

"I didn't mean just them.  I couldn't abandon all the other people I consider my family or my people.  You couldn't possibly understand." Rick took his drink back and set the glass down on the table. 

  
Negan scrunched his nose in amusement. “Why the fuck wouldn’t I understand what family means? Just because I don’t have a personal band of misfits that I call family doesn’t mean I don’t understand. Nor does it mean there aren’t people I care about here.  Yeah, sure, this community isn’t as personal but it’s still a community. Everyone here plays a part in what makes this place.”

 

“You mean worked to death so that your Saviors can live the best?”

 

“I think this conversation is gettin’ a bit redundant. Quite frankly I’m tired of explaining myself and explaining why I run shit the way I do.”

 

“And I’m tired of listening to you explain yourself. We both know I’m never gonna join you. So either take me home or back to the home.”

 

__Stubborn motherfucker._ _

 

“Well we don’t have to talk anymore. There’s plenty of other ways to get out our frustration. Don’t you think?” Negan softened his voice just to get his point across. “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

 

Rick stared at him like he was insane. “I’m done with this conversation.”

 

“Why? Think I wouldn’t be gentle?”

 

When Negan got to his feet he saw Rick’s demeanor switch from guarded to strangely curious. Either he was contemplating giving in or waiting for an opportunity to possibly escape.  Negan didn’t have Lucille in hand so it made him seem less menacing. Possibly just enough to sway Rick.

 

“I don’t think you have it in you.” Rick managed to spit out.

 

Negan stepped over so that he was standing in front of Rick and pressed his hand against the man’s cheek. “I can be a lot of things, darling. Ask my wives.”

 

Negan’s hand slowly crept its way to Rick’s thigh and waited for Rick to say no. His hand reached the front of the younger man’s pants and noticed a bulge forming. “Want me to help relieve some of that tension?”

 

“I know what you’re tryin’ to do and it won’t work on me. Just ‘cause my body’s responding doesn’t mean I don’t still hate you.”

 

“We don’t have to like each other to fuck or do anythin’ else, Rick.  Hell, maybe this might make you like me just a bit.”

 

Rick stopped his hand and squeezed to make a point. “Take me back to the room.”


	5. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all the folks who decided to read this (even when it didn't have much pay off in terms of smut) & actually bothered to comment/leave kudos on it!

With force Negan tossed Rick back into the room and he landed with a thud.  The younger man's face looked unbelievably unimpressed by his show of force but Negan didn't care. He was pissed the fuck off that Rick was so damn stubborn.  Now he had no choice but to keep him locked up or send him back home.  Though sending him back would be too fucking easy.

 

Negan ran his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you stop me before I touched you?"

 

"Moment of weakness that just won't happen again." Rick muttered plainly.

 

_What a goddamn -_

 

"To think I thought for a moment you'd stop being such a prick! That you'd let yourself have a little fun with men versus this self righteous bullshit. Stop pretending you're too good for this place.  It's getting real fucking old, Rick."

 

"Why do you want to convince me otherwise so badly? Take me back or leave me in here. Those are your only two options."

 

All Negan could was chuckle because he could easily give Rick no goddamn option. All he would have to do is threaten to bomb all his buddies and he'd be on his knees like a porn star.  Of course Negan would make sure his kids weren't there when he did it. But other than he'd have no qualms blowing those idiots to smithereens to prove a point. That's how petty he fucking was. 

 

Instead of explaining that he gave Rick a look and shut the door right after. 

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours was how long he let Rick stew in their conversation.  Negan wasn't about to go crawling back like a little bitch for him. No fucking way.  The begging and persuading was over.  It wasn't a matter of necessarily needing Rick as a Savior, it was a matter of proving his point. 

 

He wanted Rick to see that his way was the right one, that he really was his and everything was too. 

 

Rather than going to retrieve the younger man himself,  he got Dwight and Fat Joey to bring him to the meeting room.  Negan leaned back in his seat and waited for there to be a knock on his door.  When he finally heard it he ordered Dwight to open the door.  The first person that Negan saw was Rick standing there with a split and bleeding lip. Clearly he wasn't be cooperative. Not that it was all that surprising from Negan's point of view.  He gestured for Dwight and Fat Joey to leave so they could have some privacy.  He knew Dwight would at least stand outside for precautionary purposes.

 

The younger man was hardly moving and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. 

 

Negan didn't give two fucks about it though.  "Sit down. Don't make me tell you twice."  He watched as Rick pulled out a chair and plopped down in it like a whiny teenager.  It was sort of amusing but not enough for him to be lenient. Not anymore.

 

"I'm gonna give you two choices at this point 'cause to be honest my patience is thin.  Either you decide to join us, become Negan..become me or I'll kill everyone in Alexandria. Minus the kids of course."

 

"W-what? You wouldn't do that 'cause how does that serve you? How does that -"

 

"You think I can't pump resources from other places? That I can't replace any of you?  I sure as hell can and will if I desperately need to.  Though right now is about you making that choice, Rick.  I know you'd be great here and could easily become my first husband if you'd like.  You wouldn't have to lift a finger ever again unless you wanted to.  Or you can go back to a community with damn near nobody in it. The choice is yours."

 

Rick's face was showing visible disgust and anger like he was going to try something. "Fuck you."

 

"No darling, fuck you." Negan chuckled at the younger man who wouldn't stop glaring.  "If you do decide to join me then I'll give you at least a couple of hours to tell your people the news. Then you can figure out if the kids will be coming with you or not.  "

 

"I'm not bringing my kids to this place."

 

"Well then I don't know what else to tell you 'cause living here isn't part time.  You can visit but Alexandria won't be your home anymore if you're gonna say yes.  Probably a good idea to break up with the girlfriend too.  What a fuckin' shame that'll be! But hey it won't be like you'll be alone for very long." 

 

Negan could tell Rick was fighting himself, that he wanted to throw a punch but was completely restrained.  He wondered how crazy Rick could really get if he was pushed far enough. What that would look like. Maybe someday he'd get to see it. 

 

 

"Do you promise to leave everyone alone and not hurt anybody else?  If I say yes can you promise that?"  Rick spoke in a desperate tone of voice, his eyes trained to the table in front of him.

 

"I can't promise that but if nobody does shit to me or my people then yeah - I won't hurt anybody.  Are you saying yes?"

 

"Yes."

 

Those words almost gave Negan a fucking boner. "Come over here and kneel in front of me. "

 

 

Rick got up from his seat, made his way over and reluctantly got to his knees. 

 

 

"Who are you?" Negan grinned and waited for Rick to say it for him. "Tell me, who are you?  And by the way the right answer is my name."

 

  
"I'm...Negan."

 

 

"Say it again."

 

 

"I'm Negan."

 

 

Negan gestured for Rick to get up. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?  Unless you like being on your knees for me then you can get up.  And now that you're an official member you'll be getting your own room.  It won't be one of those shitty ass rooms either, you'll get the best of the best. ”

 

 

Eventually Rick would grow to be okay and that was enough for Negan to be satisfied for a moment at least.

 


End file.
